


Don't Drink The Kool-Aid

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Person Lucifer (Supernatural), Humor, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: The liquid inside was red, and smelled strongly of wine and a few other things that neither of them could place right then.
Relationships: Lucifer & Adam Milligan, Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Michael & Adam Milligan
Series: Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Drink The Kool-Aid

"Adam. Adam!"

"What?" Adam briefly looked away from the birdcage he and Michael were setting up in their room. There were three birds inside; parakeets. Two of them were white and blue, one a lighter shade and one a darker shade. The other one was pure yellow, with only a few white markings on its face around the beak. Michael offered them all a fond smile as they fluttered around the cage, one of them walking along one of the perches inside and the other two playfully fighting over the food. Adam watched for a moment longer before turning away completely as Lucifer walked up to them with a skip in his step, holding out a cup before he even reached them.

"Drink this," he urged. Michael blinked and looked down, allowing the younger archangel to press the cup into their hands. Adam narrowed his eyes. The liquid inside was red, and smelled strongly of wine and a few other things that neither of them could place right then. The demon hummed, waiting a moment to check in with Michael, then nodded and lifted the cup to their lips.

"What's in it?" Michael asked before they took a sip.

Lucifer waited until they'd swallowed to answer. "Kool-Aid, red wine, and pig's blood."

Adam barely had a moment to think, _actually not bad for pig's blood,_ before Michael threw up.


End file.
